


Sick Virgil

by Astra_Astro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Medicine, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Soup, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Astro/pseuds/Astra_Astro
Summary: Virgil is sick and the others take care of him (very short)





	Sick Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago on tumblr but decided to post it on here. It's very short and I made this when I myself was sick.

Virgil has been feeling that prickly feeling in the back of his throat for 2 days now and he should have paid attention to it.

But nope his pride held it against him and now he’s in bed with a sore throat, a fever, and body aches.

He woke up that morning in a coughing fit and I guess it could be heard from the Commons because next thing he knows is he hears a certain someone yelling, “IS THAT MY DARK AND STRANGE SON I HEAR COUGHING?” Virgil just laughed at that, but more like a coughing laugh.

He didn’t think Patton or anyone was going to come in but it seemed like in a blink of an eye everyone was there. Logan had a thermometer and some medicine, Patton had brought water and some soup, and Roman brought some blankets.

Virgil was a little shocked that they came so fast, and they were actually going to take care of him? Maybe? But he didn’t want to keep his hopes high just yet.

“Well we know that the flu has been going around and although we may not be humans, we still can get sick from time to time,” Logan said as he checked Virgil’s temperature and measured out a decent amount of medicine for him to take.

“Hmm…102.2°F well that isn’t good, here take this Virgil it should help with the fever and your throat which i presume think it is quite irritated,” Logan said as he gave the measuring cup to Virgil who downed it in one go but smacked his lips afterwards from the taste.

Patton saw this and have him some water to get rid of the taste. Virgil accepted the water and drank some.

He was about to lay down when Roman and Logan sat him up and fixed his pillows and blankets, even the ones Roman brought, to let him eat some soup Patton brought for him.

“Now Virgil I know you didn’t eat anything this morning and I’m not going to taking no for an answer but I am going to spoon feed you some soup okay?” Patton said as he sat at the edge of Virgil’s bed.

Virgil was too tired at the moment to complain or give any remarks. So he let Patton feed him. He actually loved it that they were taking care of him, even if it’s just this one time.

When Virgil was done eating the soup Roman took the bowl back to the kitchen as Virgil was getting sleepy from the medicine. Both Logan and Patton helped him lay down when they saw him start to nod off.

Logan put a wet washcloth on his forehead as Patton started humming a small tune. Virgil recognized it from Tarzan, and soon he was in a deep sleep.

During that week the others took care of him and as his sickness went away, they still showed him that they cared by giving him hugs and family love affection to him. Virgil finally felt like he belonged with his fam-ILY.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah short I know, but I hoped you liked it(?)


End file.
